Happy Birthday Joker!
by emeraldz23
Summary: Its my Friend's B'day so this fanfic is for her. This is just a plot that kinda happened to me and my friend which is getting stranded at a grocery store. And this is a fanfic to honour her b'day so read if ur intrested and if not then whatever :)


**Happy Birthday Joker!**

 **Sup Guys, Today is my friends b'day and she likes the Joker so yea I guess that explains the title :P**

 **So um I live in Australia and school busses works this way so yea and this is kinda based on something that actually happen to me and my friend and yea we kinda got stranded ish. :P**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own the characters but I own the plot ish, I guess my friend owns it as well since without her this would've never happened :P Oh yea I almost forgot I also own this wonderful laptop.**

"Hey Annabeth wanna play connect the four?" I asked while getting on top a a railing so I could sit.

"Really? Really Percy? we're stranded at a Grocery store and you want to play Connect the Four?"

"Yeah i'm bored and we both know I have terrible ADHD and if we don't do something productive soon i'm gonna do something repulsive" I said, and wow I think being with Annabeth rubbed off on me 'cause that just sounded pretty smart, well in my standards it is.

"Yes, because playing a game is _soooo_ productive" she replied back sarcastically

"But I'm _bored_ " I whine

"Then help me figure out a plan so we can get home, I have a lot of homework to do"

"I could call my mom if you want" I say scrolling through the games I had on my iPhone which I can play by myself and not loose 'cause seriously the computer on Connect the Four is good.

I kept scrolling through my phone until I ended up with playing doodle jump. I realised that Annabeth hasn't replied so I looked up and saw her facing me with a look of shock.

"Really, Seaweed Brain? Now you tell me that your mom could pick us up?" Annabeth said placing her hands on her hips.

"Hehehe yeah?" I say nervously.

"Your an idiot" she says before snatching my phone to call my mom.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Annabeth hurry up, we're gonna miss the bus!" I was jumping from foot to foot waiting impatiently._

 _"I'm trying Percy I just can't get this book in my bag"_

 _Great, its our first time catching the school bus and we're gonna miss it just great. Well we could catch two busses but apparently the first one is less crowded and they go in different routes but we can still catch both. Annabeth's bag was completely full and I didn't know how she was gonna fit in it so I grabbed the stupid book and her hand and dragged her to the back of the school._

 _"Thanks Percy" Annabeth said trying to zip up her bag while walking._

 _Just then my phone rang and I saw the face of my friend on the screen._

"Dude where are you? you just missed 609"

 _"Ugh, really? whats the number of the other bus?_

"Yeah really you did and its 672 good lu-"

 _My friend never got to finish his sentence because Annabeth whacked the phone out of my hands._

 _"Annabeth no! what are you doing?"_

 _She was about to step on my beautiful iPhone when I grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her back._

 _"Percy! what are_ you _doing?!"_

 _"Annabeth calm down" I said "This phone won't attract Monsters since Leo made it especially for us Demigods when he came back from the 'dead'"_

 _"What?! why didn't I get one?"_

 _" 'cause only the awesome can get one" I said and that earned me a whack to my head._

 _"By the way" I said "we missed the bus and we have to catch the other bus which is always full"._

 _We continued to walk down to the bus stop at the back of the school and when we got there, there was a bunch of teenagers waiting around for the bus._

 _"683!" someone shouted and at least a quarter of the teens went in the bus._

 _We waited until our bus came, 672 and when we did we knew how packed it would be since half of the teens went to get in the bus. We ran up so we could find seats._

 _I got the window seat and Annabeth sat next to me._

 _The bus got steadily full until everyone got on. Some people were standing and all the seats were taken. It was really loud since we were all teenagers. There was music blaring, teens shouting, screaming, laughing, shoving and I pretty much felt sorry for the bus driver who had to listen to all this racket while driving the bus._

 _"So Annabeth how did you like your first day at Goode High?" I shouted so she could hear me over the loudness in the bus._

 _"Its alright I guess. The teachers are nice, the school is nice and the equipment you guys have here is amazing. Especially the stuff you have for architecture…." she continued on blabbing about all these 'spectacular' things about architecture but she lost me when she mentioned it. I just nodded from time to time and tried to look interested._

 _When she finished talking about… whatever she was talking about I asked her another question._

 _"So how does it feel like to be the person to cause for us both to miss our bus?" She didn't answer my question but I guess getting whacked is kinda like an answer._

 _"Shut up, do you know where to stop?"_

 _"Of course I do, we have to press the button when we see a sign saying Aldi and then we get off" I said pretty proudly since I knew something Annabeth didn't._

 _"Great Percy, now how do you suppose we read a sign in english that says Aldi"_

 _"Um, with, um the sign is blue and yellow?" not so proudly any more "and it only has four letters, I'm pretty we'll be able to spot it when it comes around"._

 _"Sure Percy, and then what?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"And then you make a plan 'cause I forgot where to catch the second bus" I say with a grin._

 **"End of Flashback***

So that's how we ended up being 'stranded' at Aldi. But I pretty much blame Annabeth for that 'cause if she just packed her bag faster we could've caught 609 and we wouldn't have had to call my mother.

And if your wondering why i'm hiding under by bed its because Annabeth's living with me, my mom and Paul in our apartment and if you could remember that book she couldn't fit in her bag? I might've accidentally left it at Aldi.

Oops.

 **So this was a very useless story which doesn't have an exact plot but who cares? Its for my friend and I wanna make a b'day fic for her so HAPPY B'DAY AGAIN JOKER!**

 **And this plot is completely 100% true except for loosing a book I just thought it would be something Percy would do :P**

 **Oh yea if I confused u with my terrible writing skills what happened was that annabeth and percy got 'stranded' at a grocery store cause annabeth took too long packing her bag. they end up at aldi because percy forgot how to get to the station to catch the second bus to complete their journey home.**


End file.
